


Choo Choo Me Home

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [265]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked For: Agent Carter. Peggy is hit with a drug, Howard and Jarvis have to get her home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choo Choo Me Home

“CHOO CHOO!”

“To be fair,” Howard said, leaning back out of reach of grabbing hands as they tried to pat his cheek again.  “She’s still in key.”

“Positively dulcet, sir.”  Jarvis’ knuckles were white where they gripped the steering wheel.  Peggy kept singing to herself, not even stumbling over the word Chatanooga despite the fact she could barely keep herself upright.

Outside, lights flashed in the dark; other cars, shops, restaurants, normal life.  The flickering lights kept catching Peggy’s blown irises, the high flush on her cheek.

“It’s always so warm in America,” she whined, flopped back so suddenly that Howard almost toppled forward onto her.

“It’s summer, Peg,” Howard said, keeping his voice level.  He desperately wanted a drink, but then Peg would want one, and who knew how alcohol would interact with whatever they drugged her with.

Peggy was pouting.  “Stupid.  Summer should be wet, and grey, and…bugger,” she cursed.  Her nails, so dark red they seemed almost black in the gloom of the car, tugged at her collar, undoing buttons with a deftness that was at odds with her slouched posture.

“No, no,” Howard lunged forward, grabbing desperately to keep Peg’s dress closed.  “And it’s me saying this Peg, you should listen to me for the novelty.”

Peggy tried for the cheek pat again, and almost poked Howard’s eye out.  “Please tell me we’re home, Jarvis?”

Underneath them, the hum of the tyres on asphalt changed to the crunch of gravel.  Peggy took advantage of Howard’s momentary distraction to sprawl back, dragging Howard by the grip he had on her collar until he was almost blanketing her.  Her left leg was flung up to rest on the back of Jarvis’ seat as they rolled to a stop.  The door was pulled open.

Ana Jarvis took in the scene, of Howard gripping Peggy’s open dress, her flushed cheeks, and sighed.  “What did they drug her with?  Ms Carter?  I’ve made pie.”

“Oh, pie. Marvelous.”  Peggy sat up, sending Howard sprawling again.  A few quick deft moves of her hands, and she was put back together.  She let herself out the other door.  “And perhaps a cold drink, Mrs Jarvis?”

Ana linked arms with Peggy.  “Of course.”


End file.
